They Never Consider Me a Warehouse Agent
by ThestralSpell14407
Summary: Claudia's POV on Pete and Myka's Relationship. Rated T Just in case. Please review! Any comments, feedback, respectful criticism, etc. Thank you! Disclaimer: I do not own warehouse 13 or its characters, though i wish i did because then i'd make myka and pete get together! No more for now! Maybe if i get enough people who want me to write more, i will. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Of course, they never really consider me a warehouse agent. Artie and Leena were the first ones here so they are automatically labeled 'warehouse agents'. Pete and Myka were the second ones to be instated, so they are considered warehouse agents as well. Even though Steve was here after me, everyone seems to trust someone who can tell if people are lying. Also people don't seem to register that I might not just be an annoying teenager and that I might be a computer-hacking mastermind. I guess my cheerful disposition pulls the wool over people's eyes. I'm not Myka, and by that I mean that I'm not quite as smart as she is, but I am very good at not being noticed; I see and hear a lot of things that I probably shouldn't.

Most days, Pete and Myka get their assignments, and since they are more experienced warehouse agents, sometimes I'm stuck doing paperwork with cranky old man (a.k.a. Artie). Whenever they leave, I notice that Myka grabs his arm and holds on to it as they walk out. I know Leena senses something in their auras, because sometimes when they are in the room she shakes her head and smiles, meaning that something must be going on between them. Today when I saw her shake her head, I finally asked what she sensed.

Leena glanced at the door to be sure they had gone. "Those two are very complicated. It used to be that they weren't really sure of what they felt, but now it is definite; even though they're not sure, I know. They're in love."

I smirked and said in response. "Oh, how sweet! Did one of them talk to you?" Leena shook her head, sending brown curls flying about her head.

"No, but if one of them did it would be Myka. Hey, Claudia; if you want I'll keep tabs on their whereabouts and let you know if they formerly announce it." I smiled jokingly.

"You know me. I'm not really the I'll pour my darkest secrets out to you type, am I?" Leena returned my smile and sent me off.

About 3 days later, I was sitting on the couch playing on my laptop and Leena was cleaning up from lunch; Myka suddenly walked in, either not noticing me or not caring. "Hey, Leena, can I talk to you for a minute?" Leena stopped clearing off the table and looked up.

"Sure, if you don't mind Claudia being here." She replied, glancing in my direction. Myka came over to me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Promise you won't tell anyone about what you heard in this room. Okay?" I grinned back at her, not being able to suppress my sarcastic urge.

"Okay, but I didn't think this was mission impossible."

"Claudia!" Leena and Myka said in unison. I put up my hands in surrender.

"I'm not really listening anyway. As you can see, I 'm doing some very important work here." I showed them he screen of my laptop which displayed a computer animated avatar character in the middle of a clearing. They shrugged and went to the table.

"So, Myka, what's on your mind?"

Myka looked down, her cheeks turning bright red. "Well, I just wanted to tell you. I think, I…I…I..I think I'm in love with Pete!" She gasped, drawing her blue cardigan around her thin shoulders.

"I know. I could tell from your aura." Myka didn't look surprised.

"That's why I came to you. I knew you would…understand." Leena smiled a knowing smile.

"You should tell Pete. The truth is, he's been in love with you since he first met you."

She smiled in spite of her anxiety. "How will I tell him?"

Leena looked reassuring. "Just find a good time and tell him. It will work itself out from there." Then they looked over at me, and I acted like myself. Foolishly, I waved from behind my computer.

"Just doing my innocent Claudia thing and minding my own business." Myka smiled her rare smile.

"It's all right, Claudia. I'm glad you know too." "Yes," I thought. "Does this mean I'm being accepted as part of the group now?"

A few hours later I was working in the warehouse with Leena, Old Man, and Mr. Poopy Pants. The door opened, and Artie began his normal scolding. "Where have you been, you're almost 15 minutes late!" them we all saw it: their hands were locked together; Pete looked like he'd just been hit by a train and Myka was beaming enough to fill the room.

Dumbfounded, Artie was speechless. I decided to break the awkward silence. " So, you guys are together now?" And I didn't need them to answer me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes reading auras is annoying. I can't ignore them, and when I pay attention to them on purpose they are really complicated. Then again, I can't expect them to be easy when I live in a house with five other people who "bag and tag" artifacts that cause mischief and chaos worldwide.

But sometimes having this unique ability can be fun. I especially look forward to reading Pete and Myka's auras every day. They have such a peculiar relationship that it's quite interesting to see how their auras progress over time. for instance, if the pair is in a good mood, Pete's bright orange turns to a yellow and Myka's wise gray turns to shiny silver.

Yesterday, I was in the kitchen cooking some lasagna and I heard Pete and Myka come in. Pete immediately walked into the kitchen, searching for cookies. "Sorry, Pete. We're all out." Seeing his woeful expression, I added, "But I can make more after dinner." His whole face lit up and he bounded up the stairs to his room. "Thanks, Leena!" He whooped.

After lunch, I was cleaning off the counters. Claudia was on the couch and Myka walked in.

"Hey, Leena, can I talk to you for a minute?" I stopped cleaning and looked up.

"Sure, if you don't mind Claudia being here." I replied, glancing in her direction. Myka went over to Claudia and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Promise you won't tell anyone about what you heard in this room. Okay?" She grinned back at her.

"Okay, but I didn't think this was mission impossible."

"Claudia!" Myka and I said in unison. She put up my hands in surrender.

"I'm not really listening anyway. As you can see, I 'm doing some very important work here." she showed us the screen of her laptop which displayed a computer animated avatar character in the middle of a clearing. We shrugged and went to the table.

"So, Myka, what's on your mind?"

Myka looked down, her cheeks turning bright red. "Well, I just wanted to tell you. I think, I…I…I..I think I'm in love with Pete!" She gasped, drawing her blue cardigan around her thin shoulders. I inwardly laughed to myself.

"I know. I could tell from your aura." Myka didn't look surprised.

"That's why I came to you. I knew you would…understand." I smiled a knowing smile.

"You should tell Pete. The truth is, he's been in love with you since he first met you."

She smiled in spite of her anxiety. "How will I tell him?"

I hope I looked reassuring enough. "Just find a good time and tell him. It will work itself out from there." Then we both looked over at Claudia, and she acted like herself, waving from behind her computer.

"Just doing my innocent Claudia thing and minding my own business." Myka smiled her rare smile.

"It's all right, Claudia. I'm glad you know too."

A few hours later I was working in the warehouse with Claudia, Artie, and Steve. The door opened, and Artie began his normal scolding. "Where have you two been, you're almost 15 minutes late!" Then we all saw it: their hands were locked together; Pete looked like he'd just been hit by a train and Myka was beaming enough to fill the room.

Dumbfounded, Artie was speechless. Claudia thankfully broke the awful silence. " So, you guys are together now?" And no one needed them to respond.


End file.
